Dark Paradise
by SarahMason16
Summary: This is a Loki x OC/Thor x OC fanfic. It is about the two brothers fighting for the same girl
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

"So, Eleden" Thor began. They were walking in the gardens outside of the palace. "I think it's time you met my brother, Loki" She hadn't met him yet, let alone anyone else in the Odinson family. She and Thor had only been together for about two months and she loved him dearly. That was the problem with Eleden. When she fell in love, she fell hard and fast. She never actually told anybody she loved them though, possibly because she had never heard it.

"That sounds lovely" She said simply. He smiled at her agreement. Thor kissed the top of her head and she felt herself blushing. "When are you thinking of introducing me?"

"I'm thinking tonight. There is a ball and I would like for you to accompany me" She smiled at the thought of dancing with Thor. "Will you come with me?" He asked.

"Yes, of course"

"Just a quick warning. My brother is quite an agitated man. He is also very small and ugly. He's probably the ugliest of all the Asgardian men. Best not to spend too much time with him. People may think you're crazy"  
-

"Her name is Eleden" Thor told his little brother. "She's Midgardian" He was boasting about his new girl. She was a few years younger than him and apparently very beautiful. "You'll be very jealous of me when you meet her. Here she comes now" The most beautiful girl Loki ever laid eyes upon was walking towards them. Her hair was dark brown and was so long that it reached her thighs. Her eyes were blue and she had creamy white skin much like his. She wore a yellow dress that very much complimented her exquisite figure. She stood beside Thor and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Loki, this is Eleden" Loki kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord" She said as she curtsied for him. "You do not appear to be anything like your brother described" He glared at Thor. "Why did you tell me he was the ugliest man on Asgard?" She asked him. Loki was quite annoyed at his brother for telling lies. "Your brother isn't ugly at all" She inquired. "He is actually quite beautiful" She winked at the younger brother and he smiled.

"It's very nice to finally meet the woman I have heard so much about." Loki said. "He told me you were a worthless Midgardian but you do not look all that worthless to me" Her mouth dropped open and Thor glared. "He also said you were quite...big but you appear to be the skinniest here, much prettier than the Asgardian woman. Would you like a drink?" He asked as he held his arm out to her.

"Yes, that sounds lovely" She linked arms with him and he took her away from Thor. She hadn't expected things to go so well. He winked at his big brother as they walked.

"So, how did you meet Thor?" Loki asked as he handed her a glass of champagne. She took a sip and smiled.

"Well, the prince came past my mother's shop. He seemed to take an interest in me and things sort of…..happened"

"And your Midgardian, right?" Thor was watching them intently. Some nobody he didn't care about was speaking to him but he wasn't listening. Loki noticed him from across the room and winked. Thor couldn't stand the fact that his brother was flirting with Eleden.

"Half" She replied. "My mother's Asgardian and my father is mortal." He found Eleden quite interesting. He'd never really cared for companionship but this girl was changing his mind with each second. He looked at Thor again and saw him advancing.

"Uh, would you like to dance" Eleden was hesitant to say yes. She thought for a moment before placing her drink down. He held his hand out to her and she accepted his offer. She placed her hand in his and he led her away from Thor. Loki placed his free hand on her hip and she placed hers on his shoulder. They danced in time with the music for a few minutes until another man came up to them.

"My liege" He said to Loki. "If you don't mind, may I dance with this woman?" He didn't want to but the prince nodded. The unknown man took Eleden's hand and began to sway with her.

Eleden kept her eyes on Loki. She had only known him for a few minutes but he seemed much nicer than Thor. Perhaps she had met the wrong brother. She smirked to herself at the thought. Thor had many women asking him to dance throughout the night. It seemed that all Loki would do is talk. No one asked to dance with him. Eleden felt sorry for the prince. His brother had so many suitors and he had none. "Thank you for that dance" She told the man. "If you don't mind, I am feeling quite tired though" They said goodbyes and she walked over to Loki. He was standing alone in the corner, sipping champagne. "Loki" she greeted him. He turned to face her and smiled. "Why are you not dancing like your brother is?"

"This is a little embarrassing but I lack the confidence to ask a woman to dance" He confessed.

"Would you like to dance with me then?" He almost choked on his drink at her question. Not many women ever asked him that. He placed his glass down and took her hand. They danced for the second time that night. Many men came to ask Eleden for a dance but she turned them all down. She liked dancing with Loki. He was…..interesting.

"Why aren't you dancing with Thor?" He asked her.

"It seems that he is too busy with other women. People probably think I am with you, not him" She sighed. She could feel him pull her in a little closer. "Maybe I met the wrong brother" She joked. He didn't laugh but his smile did grow. With each comment she made he pulled her in tighter. If he pulled anymore, her lips would be on his. Eleden almost wanted it. "You actually appear to be a much better dancer than Thor" She tried in hopes to feel his lips on hers. He stopped pulling her in. She made few more comments but nothing worked. This was the closest he would allow. She had half the mind to just kiss him herself but she needed Loki to kiss her because then it wouldn't be cheating.

"Eleden" Thor's voice came from behind. She turned and smiled at him. "Come, we're leaving" He grabbed her arm and tugged on her. She still held onto Loki.

"No Thor, I am having fun" He glared at his brother before leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss. At least he thought it was passionate. Eleden only found it disgusting. "You may leave but I am going to stay" Loki leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Best to go with him" He whispered. "He has a temper" She kissed Loki on the cheek and said goodnight. Thor took her back to his chambers. He kissed her over and over again. He took off her dress and threw her to the bed. Not delicately at all. He climbed on top of her, the weight of his body cutting off her air.  
"No, Thor" She told him. "I am not in a mood" He sighed and lay down beside her. He fell asleep in good time and she stayed up all night thinking. Truth is she was in the mood for such intimacy, just not with him. Loki was the one she wanted to make love to. She watched him sleeping and figured she shouldn't be having these thoughts. She pushed them away and didn't think twice about bringing them back.


	2. Chapter 2: Diamonds Are The Perfect Gift

Eleden woke up to find Thor not there. She sighed and fell back against the pillows. He always seemed to leave her in the mornings. Sometimes she would wake just before he left. She never spent a morning with him before. There was a knocking at the door and she quickly slipped under the sheets for she was only wearing her undergarments. The knocking came again but she did not bother opening the door. Instead she slithered out of bed and changed into something else. Again she heard the knocking and figured it was important so she opened the door for whomever it could be. Loki stood beyond the door. She could feel herself blushing as she looked at him.

"Uh, hello Eleden" He greeted her. "Might I ask where my brother is?" She didn't answer. She was too busy staring at him. "Eleden?"

"Oh. No, I am sorry. He left before I awoke" She sighed.

"Sorry for interrupting you then" He said and began to walk off. She stared after him, entranced by his looks. She closed the door once he was out of sight. She walked over to the balcony and stared out. Nothing interesting was happening. Few kids were playing a game and two servants were walking in a maze.

"Good morning" She heard. Eleden turned to find herself face to face with Thor. He greeted her with a kiss. "Sorry I left so early but I had to fetch you something" She wondered what it could be. He walked around her. "Close your eyes" She felt cold metal on her neck. She looked down to find he had placed a diamon necklace around her neck.

"Oh Thor" She stared at the object, awestruck. "It's beautiful" He started kissing at her neck and she giggled.

"I hope you like it" He said. "I was actually hoping you we're asleep when I returned because I wanted you to wake up with it on" She played with the necklace and smiled.

* * *

Eleden walked along in the maze, rubbing the necklace between two fingers as she went. She looked back the way she came and could see Thor's chambers. She bumped into someone and gasped at the sudden contact. "Oh, I am so sorry" She said bowing her head. She looked up and found herself staring into Loki's green eyes. She smiled for a brief moment. "I am so sorry, my lord" She corrected herself.

"No, I am sorry. I should pay more attention when walking" She smiled then walked past him. "Uh, would you like to walk with me?" He asked. Eleden could feel butterflies in her stomach. She turned back around and walked to where he stood. They strolled together in silence for a few minutes until he spoke again. "So how are things with you and Thor?" He asked.

"Oh, I am quite annoyed at him" She replied.

"And why is that?" He felt himself smiling at the news of her not being happy with his brother.

"Because he got me this" She gestured to the necklace. He looked at it, very confused. She noticed this so she explained. "You see, when a man buys a woman jewellery for no reason, there's always a reason" She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I think he may be cheating on me"

"My brother surely has had a lot of women in his life but he is not one to cheat" Loki wanted to punch himself for saying that. Why did he convince her of such things?

"How many women?" He shrugged. "Would you ever cheat on somebody?" She asked, curious. He looked at her, a little surprised at the question.

"Never" He said. "I think a woman should be treated with nothing but respect. But then again, I've never had a woman to cheat on" Eleden felt sorry for him.

"Ok" She changed the subject from this awkward one. "What if there was a girl you were interested in but she was with another man, would you allow her to cheat on him?"

"Maybe then but only if she was beautiful, like you" Eleden felt herself smile and she looked down. Her face was flushed and she giggled the tiniest bit. He found it adorable.


	3. Chapter 3: True Love

"Eleden?" She looked up at the person who had said her name. She found herself looking up at the man she was trying to avoid, Loki. She only wanted to avoid him because he had completely taken over her mind. He was all she had thought about for the past four days. She was afraid she may be falling for him, and she could not do that to Thor. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all" He sat beside her in the field of flowers and sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked him about the fields. "I haven't been out here before. Thor promised to spend the day with me here but he never returned home from the night."

"If he makes you unhappy, then why are you with him?" His question was one she did not know how to answer. The corner of her mouth twitched as she thought of a reason.

"Thor…he um…..he is a very charming man. He is hard for any women to resist and I just so happen to be like the rest" She sighed and played with her fingers. She tended to do that when nervous. A few awkward moments passed. "The real question is why he is with me. He seems to not care."

"Well he gave you that necklace, did he not?" She nodded her head and sighed. A small shiver ran through her as she felt he hand rubbing slightly against Loki's. She looked at him for a moment but he seemed to be busy playing with a strand of grass.

"He did but diamonds are the easiest way to make a girl feel loved. Or too stop her whining about how the man she is with doesn't care for her. Rookie mistake on his part" She smirked. "Is it wrong to want more?" He looked at her and pondered the question.

"Well, Eleden, I believe that if you want more, you should go find it" She smiled a little and looked at the ground. "Have you had more before?"

"I have only been with one man before your brother, I didn't particularly like this man but it was an arranged marriage" He was shocked at the fact she had been married before. "Yes Loki, I was married. Hard to believe isn't it?" He nodded his head. "Anyway, we grew estrange and divorced. I haven't spoken to him since. Thor is nice and I do love him but it is my belief that true love isn't real unless returned"

"You….you love my brother?" She nodded. His heart sank. "Then why do you want more?"

"I honestly have no idea" She shrugged. "Actually, I do. I need more than him. I need…." She was tempted to say 'you' but she held her words back. "…true love" She smiled at him but he didn't return it. "Also, I think I may be interested in another man"

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? And who is this other man?" He asked with curiosity. She giggled a little.

"Secrets were meant to be kept" She laughed at his frowning. "Ah, here he is. The man of the hour" Eleden said as Thor walked up to them. He pulled Eleden to her feet.

"Too what do I interrupt?" Thor asked them. She giggled and replied with 'nothing'. "Good day brother" He said as he splayed his hand over Eleden's back.

"Good…good day….brother" He stammered. Thor pushed her lightly to get her moving. Loki stared after them as they walked back to the palace. Her eyes caught his. She flushed, smiled then turned the other way.


	4. Chapter 4: Archery Lesson With a Prince

Eleden woke up happy. She had an amazing dream last night. She dreamt that Loki had taken her away from Thor and Asgard and they lived together, just them and no one else. It was beautiful. She needed to make that a reality. She fumbled with the necklace she wore and looked over. Thor had actually stayed with her. Maybe he wasn't so bad. She waited for him to wake and smiled when he did. He groaned and closed his eyes once more. "Hey" She greeted him. She turned him over and he opened his eyes.

"I'm tired, I wish to sleep" He said with no emotion at all. It was hard to tell how he felt about her when he acted like this. He pulled her down under him and she smiled a little. "Unless there's something else you would like to do" He stroked her arm but she didn't find it nice.

"Thor, you know I am not that kind of woman. We agreed three months until that happens, did we not?" He nodded slowly and fell down onto the pillows. There was a knocking at the door. "Come in" Thor groaned at her acceptance of a visitor. The door opened and Loki smiled at her though she could tell he was unhappy.

"Brother, the Allfather wishes to speak with you immediately" He said. Thor slid out of bed, quickly changed and went off without saying goodbye. Eleden's smile faded at the lack of a goodbye and she looked down at her hands. "Good morning" He said to her as he sat on the bed. She looked up at him through thick lashes and noticed he was smiling.

"Good morning" She replied. A few awkward moments passed. She just wanted to kiss him so she did, but only on the cheek. She giggled as she pulled away and could see him blushing. He put a hand on her leg and she smiled. "You seem to be embarrassed by my action" She teased. He blushed again and a childish smile spread across his face. He laid down beside her and she felt herself blushing.

"You seem to be embarrassed by my action" She frowned and crossed her hands over her chest. He laughed a little at her pouting.

"That's not funny"

"Do you wish to laugh then?" She nodded and wondered what he would do to make her laugh. He was reaching under the sheets and she began to grow nervous. She felt his hand on her stomach and dreaded what was to come. He started to tickle her and she broke out into torturous laughter.

"No, stop it!" She rolled around as he worked his hands over her body. "Please don't" She giggled. When he stopped her head lulled back and she was panting heavily. "That was so mean" She said once she could breathe properly. She grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

"Oh, you don't want to do that" He smiled maliciously. "I'll get you back" She giggled and smacked him again, kind of hoping he would. He pinned her to the bed and she giggled. "It's dangerous to annoy a god, especially a mischievous one." He lifted his hands off her and she sat up. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Is something wrong?" She asked when he was no longer smiling.

"I told you that I've never actually had someone to love. That was a lie" She looked up at him worriedly. "I had a wife. Her name was Sigyn. She was my whole world until she died. I find it very hard to love now. I almost feel like I would be betraying her so I try not to be with other people"

She took hold of his hand. "You didn't have to tell me that" She rubbed his hand with her thumb.

"I think you deserved to know" She turned away, not knowing what she should say. Then she had a thought. He told her something of his past, she should as well.

"I've actually lied a little as well. I...um...I had a child by another man" He looked at her and she stared at the wall. "Yes, the man I was married to. I was underage by a year so my parents banished me from their sights. The father didn't care for me. He led me to believe that he loved me then took the child for himself. I was homeless for a year and that's when your brother found me. I was desperate for companionship so I had to accept his offer of making me his. I almost regret it now but I'm happy to be in the palace."

"You're not happy with my brother?" He had to restrain himself for letting the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

"No, I never have been"

* * *

Eleden pulled back the string and released the arrow. She groaned at her failure. At least it had actually hit the board, even if not the target. Every arrow just went...everywhere that wasn't the target. She grabbed another arrow from her quiver and put in place. It hit the board and just missed the target. "You're doing it all wrong" She heard from behind. Eleden turned to find Loki standing there, smirking at her.

"Then please, show me how to do it right" He walked forward, still smirking. He placed his hands right on top of hers and she tensed. His breath was heavy against her neck.

"Well first of all you're too tense, you need to relax darling. Take deep breaths" She did as he said and relaxed in his arms. "Lower your elbow" She did that too. "Now breathe in and release" She let go and the arrow soared through the air. It hit the bullseye and she smiled.

"I did it!" She exclaimed. "Thank you Loki" She giggled a little a bit her lip. He lowered his hands and placed them around her waist.

"Now try again, without my help" She picked up another arrow and positioned it. She lowered her elbow, relaxed and took deep breaths. She was shaking a little. He was too distracting and his hands upon her waist didn't help. She took a deep breath and released. The arrow went into the ground and she pouted. "Why do you think you couldn't do it that time?"

"Because my elbow was too high?" She asked. He shook his head and she thought for a moment. "All I can think about is your hands on my body" She giggled. He brushed a lock of her hair back and she bit her lip. He removed his hands from her waist but she grabbed one them. "I didn't say stop" He placed his hands back where they were and she picked up another arrow. She relaxed in his arms and released the arrow. It hit the target and she broke out into a smile. She lowered the bow and looked at him. Loki leaned in slightly. His lips were only centimetres from hers. She quickly looked down and he pulled away.

"Glad I could help" He walked away and she grimaced. She put the bow down on the ground.

"Wait!" She called out. He looked back at her and she smiled. Eleden walked a little closer. "Do you maybe want to...I don't know...do something?" He looked at her confused. "Like do you want to go riding or something?"

"I'd love to but I have plans" Her smile faded and he continued to walk away. She watched him leave and sighed. She picked up a bow and arrow and began practicing again.


	5. Chapter 5: Imagination

Loki opened the door to his chambers to find Eleden sitting on his bed. He noticed that she was silently crying. "Eleden" She looked up at him and wiped away her tears with her hand. She swung her legs off the bed and sat there looking at him. "Is everything ok?" He asked as he sat beside her. She shook her head.

"No. Thor is being mean" She looked in her lap. A few moments passed before she spoke again. "I'm sorry, my lord, for intruding and sitting upon your bed. I just didn't know where to go and your really nice to me" She tried to smile but couldn't manage it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer. Her tears fell into his lap. It pained him to see her like this.

"It's ok, I'll take care of you" She looked up at him and gave him a brief smile. She wrapped his arms around him and cried into his shoulder. How he longed to just feel her lips on his. "Don't cry" She pulled away and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Eleden looked up at him and he almost shivered at the sight of her beauty. "Would you like me to desecrate him?" She broke out into a smile.

"Ah, there's that beautiful smile" She leaned up and he felt her lips being pressed against his. She ran her fingers up his neck. Her lips tasted like strawberries. She pulled away and gasped as she realized what she had just done.

"I-I...uh" She took her hands off his neck. "I didn't mean to do that"

"Then what did you mean to do?"

"You have to forget that this happened. And…and we mustn't talk about it or anything. Just forget that this happened completely." She quickly scurried out. He stared at the door as she closed it behind her. She leaned against the door and thought for a moment. Loki was really nice to her and he was a good kisser but then again Thor was spontaneous and wild. She would never find that with Loki. She put a hand to her lips. She could almost taste him on her. She shook her head and walked back to Thor's chambers.

"Hi honey" She greeted Thor as she entered. He sat at his desk reading. He didn't bother to look up at her. "Thor...I said hi"

"Oh, hello Eleden"

"What are you reading?" She asked as she sat down on the bed. He was completely ignoring her. She stood up and walked over to him. She started kissing at his neck in hope he would pay some attention to her.

"Eleden, please don't do that" She stopped and went to resume her place on the bed. He closed the book and turned to look at her. "Do you want to go riding tomorrow?" He asked. He was actually offering to spend time with her for once.

"Yes of course" She smiled. He yawned and came to sit beside her. She twined her delicate fingers into his. "I am quite tired; do you think we could go to bed now?" He nodded and she skipped over to the closet. She quickly changed into her sleep attire. Thor was already sound asleep when she exited. She groaned and fell down beside him. Never does he ever pay attention to her.

Eleden woke up to see Thor snoring into the pillow. She smiled a little and snuggled into him. "Morning" She said when his eyes were open.

"Uh...good morning" He said with his groggy morning voice. He pulled back the covers and stood up. She watched him walk into the closet. She sighed and her mind traveled to Loki. Again, he was so nice to her. He probably would've greeted her with a kiss. "Eleden, best be getting ready to go" He called out.

"This early?" He replied with a yes and she used the little energy she had to get out of bed. She walked into the closet and admired Thor's bare chest. She grabbed a dark green dress and began to change. He slapped her hard on the ass as he exited. She smiled and began brushing her hair. She finished up and they walked to the stables. Sadly not hand in hand like she wanted. She chose a horse and began to groom it.

"Ready?" He asked her. She was about to say yes when something caught her eye. She could see Loki spying on them from behind a tree.

"One moment" She ran over to him. "Loki" She grabbed his hand. "Come riding with us" She smiled up at him. He shook his head. "Please" He didn't respond. He began to walk away but she pulled him down into a kiss. Eleden wrapped her arms around his neck and prayed that the tree was hiding them from Thor. She bit his lip before pulling away slowly.

"Ok, as long as you give me another kiss" She smiled and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. Her lips traveled down his neck and she gave him a small bite. She put her lips on his once more.

"Eleden" Thor's voice broke her fantasy and she groaned. "I asked if you were ready"


	6. Chapter 6: Celebration

"So, how does this sound" Thor began. Eleden waited patiently for the rest of it. "Tonight we have a picnic, in the moonlight. And we can eat whatever you want and talk about whatever you want. Basically, anything you want can happen. We don't even have to have a picnic if you do not wish to"

"No,Thor, a picnic in the moonlight sounds wonderful"  
-

Loki's eyes fell on the balcony as he talked to some stranger. Eleden was standing there by herself and it almost looked like she was crying. He walked over to where she stood and she made no attempt to acknowledge him though she knew he was there.  
"Hello" He greeted her. She didn't reply. "Eleden, is everything alright?" She shook her head a looked at him

"Thor was supposed to spend the night with me but then a few fire giants happened to sneak into Asgard and he destroyed them and so now every god damn person is here congratulating him and so I don't get to spend anytime with him because he is too busy celebrating. And I don't feel in the mood for celebrations. I mean it was only a few fire giants. Why is it such a big deal? Why does he need to go drink his memory away?" Loki shrugged his shoulders and walked a little closer. "He was supposed to spend the night with me and then those stupid fire giants attacked and now..." Her eyes glistened with tears. Loki noticed so he took hold of her hand. "Why does he drink so much?"

"I don't really know. I would never drink that much but he just does." She nodded and watched her tear drops fall onto the stone balcony. "Are you ok, Eleden?" She shook her head.

"Why can't Thor be civilised? Why can't he be more like you?" He raised an eyebrow to her.

"He's breaking your heart, isn't he?" Loki could always tell when a woman was hurt. She nodded and started crying harder. He held his arms out to her and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him. He hugged her tightly and let her cry. "It's ok, things will work out in the end"

"You know that?" She pulled away and looked up at him expectantly. His hands were still placed on her back and hers were on his shoulders. If he leaned in he could kiss her.

"Maybe not with him. Any other man would treat you a lot better" She forced a small smile and brushed away her tears. She wrapped her arms around him once more and her wet cheek stuck to the leather of his clothing. "You'll find what you're looking for"

"Can you think of anyone for me right now?" She asked. He wanted to say himself so badly but couldn't bring himself to say such a thing.

"I'm sure many men on Asgard already love you. You are prettier than any other woman here" She pulled away again, keeping her hands on his neck. She pulled him down into a kiss that he hadn't been expecting. He pushed her up against the edge and kissed her passionately. She moaned as he started kissing her neck. It took everything in him not to rip her dress off.  
"Oh, Loki" He took her mouth in his once more. "T-Thor" She said pulling away. Loki turned around to find his brother staring at them. He kept her in his arms, not daring to let go.

"Loki" Thor began. "Let her go." He wasn't angry, nor was he upset. His brother shook his head. He walked closer and repeated the sentence. He still wouldn't let go. "Eleden, come with me" She shook her head and held Loki tighter. "Eleden!" She jumped a little at his shouting. She pulled away from Loki and walked over to him. He looked deep into her eyes. "You'll remember none of this. You left the great hall to come here and then I came to fetch you. Loki did not kiss you" She nodded as her memory was erased. She gave Thor a quick kiss before leaving to return to the party.

"You erased her memory" Loki stated and his brother nodded. "Can I just say that she kissed me. I did no wrong"

"You kissed her back!"

"Well, yes." He grinned."I do hope you realise I'm going to stop at nothing to get her. Erase her memory all you like, I'll get her in the end" Loki smirked and returned to the party. He scanned the room for Eleden. She was standing in the corner, looking for something or someone. Her eyes fell upon his and a childish smile spread across her face. She waved to him then beckoned him over. It seemed that he was what she was searching for. "Good evening" He greeted her. "I would've thought you weren't in the festive mood"

"I'm not" She sighed, still smiling like a fool. "Would you like to dance Loki?" She asked. He nodded, took her hand and then they made their way to the dance floor for the third time now. Few people were dancing but more came when they saw the prince. Thor glared at his brother from across the room. He could feel rage burning inside him. He walked over to them. His intentions were to slap his brother but he knew all to well that Eleden wouldn't like it.

"Brother" The two of them looked at him. "Do you think that maybe I could dance with my princess" Eleden blushed at that title. She was disappointed to leave Loki but accepted Thor's request. He was, after all, the man she was with.

"So I'm your princess now, am I?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You will always be my princess" She giggled a little. "And if anyone was to take you away from me, I would desecrate them"


	7. Chapter 7: Memory Loss

_Everything about her is just intoxicating. Her raven hair, her eyes as blue as the sea, the softness of her skin, her sweet innocence. And that kiss, I know we aren't allowed to talk about it but her lips are just beautiful. She's like a little girl trapped in a woman's body. I love her. I would give up everything for her. My title, the palace, these realms, my whole life. Everything just to hold her in my arms. Even once will do. It shall suffice me for a century. And that kiss...I cannot even begin to describe how it felt.  
Eleden made me remember what it's like to love. After Sigyn's death I never thought I'd love again but this girl….she's made me change my mind. She is the one. She is the only one I will ever love. But she is with Thor and it breaks my heart. Not just because she is with him, no. My heart breaks for every time she cries after their many fights. My heart breaks when I see the pain in her face when he neglects her. It's disgusting how he treats her. I only want to make her feel_

Loki stopped writing when he heard his door opening. Eleden smiled as she quickly slipped inside the room. He quickly slammed his journal shut. She walked over to him, her hips swaying. "Hello, my lord" She greeted him. "What is so secret that I cannot see it?" She asked as she leaned against the desk he was sitting at. Just her presence had taken the words from his mouth.

"I…..uh…it's nothing" She stared at him quizzically for a moment before mischief had written it's self all over her face. "It's just a journal" She slid a hand over to it and yanked it from his hands. "Eleden don't!" He shouted as he stumbled out of his chair. She ran about the room and he chased her. "Give it here" She giggled at his failed attempt to take it from her. He found himself immobilized by her magic.

"Let's see, shall we?" She opened the book and searched for the last entry. She frowned at first in confusion then a smile began to grow on her face. She closed the book and with a wave of her hand he was free to move about. "Well then, very interesting" She tossed the book onto the desk. "You know, all you have to do is ask" She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments, he hugged her back. Her hair smelt like strawberries. It was intoxicating. He stroked her hair and felt tears coming. He let a few shed and she looked up at him. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I don't want to let you go" She leaned up and gave him the tiniest kiss to the lips in attempt to lift his spirits. He shivered knowing that it would be the only one he could share with her

"Do you want to know a secret?" She asked as she sensually stroked his arm. He nodded and she smiled. Eleden leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I find you intoxicating as well" She giggled and kissed behind his ear. She brought her lips back on his. This time it was a hungry, ruthless kiss that boarded on being savage. Their tongues fought for dominance as their mouths were interlocked. She brought her hands to his cheeks so that she could pull him down deeper. "We mustn't tell Thor" She said once the kiss had finished. For the past minute Loki had completely forgotten about his brother. "Ok?" He nodded and leaned in for another kiss. She brought a finger to his lips. "Uh-uh, just the two" He smiled faded. She ran her finger along his rose lips and smiled. "Ok, maybe a third" She pulled him down for another. His lips travelled to her neck and she moaned. "Lokiiiiii..." She trailed off. He nibbled at her jaw and she froze. What had she done? What if someone was to walk in? What if...he was kissing her lips again and she forgot every thought she was having. Thor's kisses never did this to her. They were never so passionate that they made Eleden forget who she was. She pulled away in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on or anything. I just wanted to lift your spirits"

"If you want to lift my spirits then keep kissing me" He leaned in for another but pulled back when she shouted 'no'. "What's wrong?"

"I am with Thor. I cannot do this" She pulled away and walked out. "I'm sorry" She called out as she closed the door.

Eleden sat on a bench and fiddled with her fingers. She tended to do this when she was feeling nervous. She didn't want to encounter Loki because she was afraid she may jump on him. Her want for him grew stronger with every second that passed. The other day she was kissing Thor passionately and imagined Loki being the one she was kissing. "Good afternoon Eleden" She heard his velvety voice saying. She turned to see just who she had expected.

"Hello Loki" She felt herself wanting him. He sat beside her on the bench and smiled when he heard her heart hammering in her chest. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk" He said. She looked at him and wondered what it could be about. "We cannot just ignore the fact that we kissed" She stared at him confused.

"Um, Loki, we never kissed" He stared at her. They defiantly kissed. He wouldn't have kissed another soul. "I swear I would remember if we did" Eleden didn't remember kissing him. She would've remembered kissing a man who aroused her much more than the man she was with. "Maybe you were dreaming"

"Eleden, Loki" Thor said as he approached. He greeted her with a kiss and him with a wink. He sat in-between them. "How is my darling girl?" He asked.

"Very well, thank you" She smiled at Loki, feeling even more aroused knowing that Thor was there. Maybe having both of them wouldn't be a bad idea. Loki sat awkwardly as he watched his brother indulge his tongue in Eleden's mouth.

"Someone is very lustful" Thor said to her as she pulled away. She winked at his brother over his shoulder hinting that it was he she was lusting for. She gave Thor another passionate kiss, her eyes never wavering from Loki's. She stood up and curtsied for them both before she walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Loki grabbed Thor's neck.

"You erased her memory, didn't you?" His older brother nodded. "How did you know?"

"I have been reading her thoughts. When I said she was lustful it was not for me, it was for you. I had to do it. I couldn't let you take her from me"

"What, like you took Sigyn? It is much different this time because I have no intention of killing her!" He snapped. Thor pulled back in shame. "You always get the girl, why can you not just let me have her?"

"Because I love her" Thor yelled.

"Is...is that true?" Eleden asked. They both turned to her. "You...you love me?" Thor smiled up at her and nodded. She smiled and her eyes glistened with tears. "And is true that you killed Sigyn?" He looked down in his lap. "Loki?" The younger brother nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Neither brother said a thing. Eleden looked at them both then stormed off.

"How did you know she was standing there?" Thor asked his brother. Loki said nothing but he smiled. "Fine. I'll just make her forget you completely" Loki watched his brother stand and storm off.  
-

"Eleden" Loki breathed when he saw her next. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain. She grew worried that a stranger knew her name but then again she was the prince's mistress. She walked over to the strange man. He put a hand to her cheek and she tensed. He lifted it off when he saw her worry.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" She asked. Thor had defiantly wiped her memory.

"I am Loki" She had heard tales of the other prince before. He was the god of mischief and lies. She rolled his name in her mouth. "I see you have heard of me. Well you probably have considering that I am the prince and the brother of your suitor" She nodded slowly. "And to answer your question, yes we have met but my brother has a tendency to wipe memories when things don't go his way"

"Are you saying that Thor wiped my memory?" She asked him. "Why would he need to do that? It doesn't seem like something he would do" Loki searched deep into her soul and restored the memories she had lost, besides yesterday afternoon. She didn't need to remember Thor saying he loved her. He saw the light in her eyes restoring as she remembered everything. "L-Loki" She stammered. The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. "I'm sorry, I still don't remember you" His smile faded. "I'm late for lunch, your brother has arranged a picnic for me and him" She walked away and he felt himself crying.

In truth, Eleden did remember Loki but she figured that if she pretended not to remember him then she could fall in love with Loki all over again. And she wouldn't cheat on Thor this time. "Hi honey" She greeted him as he sat on a picnic blanket, waiting for her. She sat down next to him and he gave her a kiss. She giggled as she pulled back. "How are you today?"

"I am fine" He said as he offered her a glass of champagne. She took it from his hands and had a sip. She searched her mind for how to break up with this man but she didn't know how to. "I want so suggest a trip"

"A trip? As in a holiday" He nodded and she smiled. Eleden took another sip. "Where are suggesting we go?"

"There is this beautiful waterfall on Midgard. I want to take you there and we can have our fun" She smiled at the thought. "What do you say?"

"I say yes"


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

Eleden shakily picked the knife up off the counter and sat down on the edge of the bath tub. She placed the tip of the knife on her arm and slowly cut across her skin. It hurt but she found some relief with it. What would Thor say if he saw me like this? She thought. Oh that's right, he wouldn't care at all. She scoffed to herself and cut down another line. What would Loki say? She wondered for a moment until she heard noises outside. She stood up and opened the door a crack. Thor and Loki were arguing over something in the next room. She smiled at their foolishness. She sat back down and continued drawing blood from herself. After a while her vision had gone blury and she was feeling rather weak. She leaned against the wall and listened to argument though she couldn't make out anywords. She heard a door slam and presumed it was the one who lost the fight. Eleden didn't bother to look up when she heard the bathroom door opening, she felt to weak.

"Eleden?" She recognised Loki's voice. He quickly came to her side and she could just make out his face among the blurriness. "Hey, hey, don't cry" She hadn't realised that she'd been crying. Oh well, it didn't really matter. He looked down at her arms, all covered in bleeding cuts. "What...what did you do?" When she didn't reply he brushed one of them over with his thumb. It healed and he did the same for two others. He continued until there was not one mark left. She felt stronger like she had been and the bluriness cleared. She looked up at him and neither one said a thing. He wiped away her tears with his clean hand. "You shouldn't have done that" He warned. She looked down with shame and played with her fingers. He noticed that she did that whenever she was nervous or worried. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go until she was happy again.  
-

Eleden had been wracking her brains out for a week trying to figure out how to call it off with Thor. She couldn't stand pretending not to know Loki. She expected Thor to introduce her to him again but he never did. It was clear that he didn't want her to be around his brother. She decided to just tell Loki that she still remembered. She shakily brought a hand up to knock on his door. She hesitated before knocking. "Come in" He called out. She opened the door and forced a smile to him. "Eleden" She could see the pain in his eyes. She walked over to the bed and sat beside him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, there is" She put her hand on his neck and pulled his lips onto hers. "I remember everything" She said when she pulled away. "I don't want to be with Thor, I want to be with you" She kissed him again and he smiled afterwards.

"So you're going to leave him?" She shook her head and grabbed his hand. "But you just said that-" She pressed her finger to her lips and he hushed. She pulled him into another kiss. He pushed her down delicatly onto her back and kissed her passionatly."So...what...is going...to...happen...with us?" He asked between kisses.

"I'll wait...until he...breaks...up with...me" She replied. She smiled beneath his lips. He pulled away and she let out a silent groan. He admired the way she looked spread over his bed. One day she'd be like that without feeling shameful of cheating on his brother. "I should go" Loki could easily see that she didn't want to but sadly she left him for the night.  
-

Loki walked among the trees. They stretched above him, touching the dark sky. He was making his way to the beach, not far off from the fields. No one came there, not even during the day. It's where Loki went to relax. The salty smell of water wafted into his nose as he approached. He could hear the soft lapping of the waves and something else. He walked closer. Was that...giggling? Someone had found the beach. He peered behind the tree and was shocked by the scene he saw. His brother standing in the water. Loki expanded his view. Eleden stood by him, wet hair blowing in the wind. She was laughing hysterically. "Perfect" Loki muttered to himself. "Just what I was getting away from" Eleden snapped her head in his direction and he quickly hid behind the tree. He listened intently to their conversation.

"My dear," Thor began, "what are you looking at?" He snaked his hand around her waist and it made her smile.

"Nothing I just...I thought I saw something" She shook her head. "It's nothing, just my mind playing on tricks on me. She covered it with a laugh. Thor lifted her into his strong arms and she giggled like an angel. Loki looked over at them again. Eleden was sitting in the shallow water and she looked shocked.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to drop you" Thor apologized. He pulled her to her feet. "I'm really sorry" She let out a small smile and he snaked his arms around her waist again. "I love you"

"What?" Eleden exclaimed. "Did you just...oh my god" Loki stared with confusion as she pulled away from Thor and walked to the shore.

"Eleden!" He yelled as he chased her down. "Eleden, wait!" He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "What is wrong?" Loki can't see her face anymore but he can hear that her heartbeat was pounding. "Is this about my brother?"

"No" She takes a deep breath. "I don't know what to say to that" She walked onto the sand and grabbed her discarded cloak. She starts heading towards Loki though she doesn't know he was there. Thor watched after her, disappearing like a ghost. Eleden strolled into the trees and Loki quickly ducked so she wouldn't see him. She heard the movement and looked around for where it may have come from. She could see Loki's boot sticking out of a bush and walked over to it. She gripped the boot and tugged it off. She stood up and waited for him to reveal himself. He stood up and she smiled. "Hello, my lord" She curtsied. "What brings you here so late at night?"

"A beautiful girl like yourself" She blushed and he walked around the bush. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She tangled her fingers into his hair then looked down a realized she still had his boot. She giggled as she retracted from him. She started running away and he chased after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up when he caught her. She giggled and dropped the boot. He placed her on the ground and pushed her up against a tree. He kissed her passionately for a few moments until they both heard movement among the trees. He looked around for the cause of the noise but there was nothing but trees in sight. He turned back to Eleden but she had disappeared. Loki sighed and continued his way to the beach.  
-

Eleden slipped out of her dress and hung it up. "Mm, you look so good in only your undergarments" Thor admired her from the doorway of their closet. She took hold of her nightgown and pulled it over her head. The thin, white material hung about her body. He took hold of her and spun her around so that she was facing away from him. He began kissing at her neck and she moaned. Maybe he wasn't the worst boyfriend. He began rubbing her sides and his hand travelled down her thigh.

"Mmm" She sighed. "Lokiiiii..." She trailed off. He stopped kissing her and let go. She then realized her mistake.

"Excuse me?" She clamped her hand over her mouth. "Did...did you just say my brother's name?" She turned to face him, fearful of what might happen. "Answer me Eleden!" He screamed in her face. She nodded slowly. He slapped her hard across the face and she fell to the ground. She started crying at the stinging upon her cheek.

"Thor, I am so sorry. I did not mean to-"

"I do not want any excuses! I want you out!" She stared up at him, her tears still streaming down her face. "Get out. Return in the morning for your belongings and I will take you back home"

"Thor please-"

"Out!" She quickly stood up and hurried out the door. She cried at the stinging and leaned against the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure dressed in black. She turned a little to find Loki standing there. He quickly ran over to her and embraced Eleden.

"Eleden, I heard screaming and I had to make sure you were ok" She cried into his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He lay her down on the bed and she rolled over to cry into the pillow. He sat beside her and placed his hand on her cheek. The stinging stopped and her crying slowed. He brushed her hair behind her ear and she smiled a little. She sat up and hugged him. "You shouldn't be with him"

"I know" She loved the feeling of his leather clothing. "He's so mean and….and abusive...and he couldn't ever please me" She pulled away and he stared into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Eleden lay down and pulled him down with her. She had definitely met the wrong brother first. Loki started kissing at her neck. Definitely.


	9. Chapter 9: Fearful

Eleden stared at Loki as though he was crazy. "You...you want me to jump...across that?" She asked as she pointed to the river. The rocks made a path to the other side. He jumped onto the first one and held his hand out to her. "Are you mad?"

He smiled a half-smile. "No, I'm just adventurous" He smirked. She was still very hesitant. "Trust me, Eleden, it's quite fun. And the water isn't even that deep." She crinkled her nose and looked down.

"Yes but its wet" She complained. "I don't like anything wet...or cold for the matter. Is it cold?" He shook his head and she bit her lip. "I'm still not jumping across that. I'll trip on my dress or something."

"And I'll catch you before you fall in" She smiled and placed her hand in his. She jumped the small gap between the river bank and the first rock. She giggled and he kissed her cheek. He jumped across to the next one and she followed. This happened twice more before she refused to jump anymore. "Why not?"

"Because that gap is far too big. I will certainly fall" He stepped down into the shallow water and walked over to the rock she was standing upon. "What are you doing?" He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up. He slowly placed her into the water and shivered slightly at its touch. She stared up at him and gazed deep into his eyes. It's quite possible that she was in love with this man. She was about to lean in for a kiss but then he splashed her with the water. "Loki!" She shrieked. She splashed him back. "You're so mean" He smiled maliciously. He lifted her up above his head and she kissed him with a burning passion. He lowered her onto the rock she had refused to jump to. He stepped back onto the rock and she stood up next to him. He jumped the rest and she followed behind. They reached the other side of the river and she fell into his arms. He laid down and pulled her down on top of him. He stroked her hair and she made an appreciative noise. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Eleden's eyes fluttered open and she closed them when the sun was burning into them. Loki was stroking her hair. His other arm was wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. "My dear" He greeted. "You fell asleep" He kissed behind her ear. She opened her eyes and turned over to face him. He brushed her hair behind her ear and she smiled. She leaned down and kissed him. Eleden thread her fingers through his raven-colored hair and he made a contended noise. It felt so good to be able to kiss Loki without any guilt. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. They spent a minute just gazing into each other's eyes. "I love you" He whispered. Her smile faded and she pulled away. She sat up and stared out across the river. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I….I-I…" She couldn't manage any other words for she was in pure shock. "That….that is too m-much. I do not…. I do not know you enough to be in….love" He sat up. "That is too hard for me to accept, my lord"" He cupped her face in his hand and she moved her head to face him. He chanted an incantation under his breath and she forgot what he had just told her. Erasing memories was not something Loki ever enjoyed but he used it when deemed necessary. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "The view is beautiful, don't you think?"

"I think you're beautiful" She blushed and bit her lip. She stood up.

"Come, I want to play a game" Eleden held her hand out to him and he gladly placed his inside. She pulled him up to his feet and kept holding his hand as she dragged him away from the river.

"So this is how the game works" Eleden begun as she sat down on the tree roots. Loki sat opposite from her on the grass and listened intently. "Taking turns; we tell each other something the other doesn't know. So it could be a fear or insecurity or something of the sort. And we do that while having a thumb war" She put her hand up for him but he was confused with what to do.

"What is a thumb war exactly?"

"Well you put your hands like this" She took his hand and placed it in hers. "And using only your thumb, you are supposed to hold down the other persons thumb for at least five seconds. And that's how you win a thumb war. Ready?" He nodded. "I'll go first. My middle name is Jasmine"

"I have a deadly fear of the Frost Giants"

"Frost Giants?" Eleden asked Loki. "What are Frost Giants?"

"You're kidding me? Thor told you about Fire Giants but not the Jotuns" She nodded. "Well they come from a place called Jotunheim. They are gigantic, of course. Years ago, when I was just a baby, there was a war between them and the Asgardians. In the end, we won. Odin took the casket and brought it back here. It's in the armory now" He looked up at her and could tell she didn't know what the casket was. "The casket is the source of their power. They destroyed many places and people with it"

"Monsters" She muttered under her breath. "Um...ok. I've got one. I cannot stand the sound of crickets. It annoying and it keeps me up at night" Loki couldn't help smiling. "You find me strange?"

"No, I just really love this. I love knowing you" She blushed. He caught her thumb and she struggled to break free. "Haha, I win" He laughed at her pouting. "I think I deserve a prize" She leaned up for a kiss. "Now that is a very good prize"

"Round two?" She held a balled fist up to him. He twined his fingers into hers and they started the game over. "I have strange fear of snakes"

"That is not strange. Snakes are very commonly feared" She smiled and concentrated on the war between their thumbs. "I fear the Frost Giants"

"You already said that" She smirked. "Don't worry, if you cannot think of something I will go" She wondered for a minute and quickly freed her thumb from under his. "I have a fear of falling in love" He looked up at her in shock. He quickly clamped his mouth shut and pretended he didn't mind. She pulled her hand out of his. She could tell that his heart sank at her words. "I...um...I'm sorry if I have upset you, my lord" She stood up and grabbed her cloak.

"Eleden, where are you going?"

"Well you angry with me, are you not?" He stood and faced her.

"I could never be angry with you" He explained. "Now please sit down. I enjoy talking with you" Eleden stood there awkwardly. "And I do not mind if you fear falling in love, I will try everything I can to change your mind."


	10. Chapter 10: Choices

Eleden fluffed her hair one last time and double-checked that she didn't look sleep deprived. She silently tip-toed back into Loki's bedroom and snaked into the bed next to him. She laid her head down on his shoulder and made a small noise to wake him. She closed her eyes just as he opened his. He looked down at her and it made him smile. He gently kissed her forehead and she faked waking up.

"Morning love" He greeted her. She gave him a look as if to say 'please don't call me that'. He laid a kiss upon her cheek. His lips ghosted her neck as he laid feathered kisses upon it. She giggled at his teasing and bit her lip. She sat up and smiled down at him. "I was thinking," He began as she slid out of the bed. "Why don't you just move in here? I mean it's easier than sneaking into my brother's room to retrieve your clothes"

She slid on her slippers that were hidden beneath her dress and look back at him. "Do you know how long I was with your brother until I actually agreed to come to the palace? Three months and I only stayed a day before returning home." She sighed and started playing with her hair. "I'm not good with commitment Loki, you know that"

"Well how long did it take until you actually moved in with him?" He asked as he sat up. She turned back to him and almost started drooling at the sight of his bare chest.

"Four….four months" She wandered over to him and laid a kiss upon his cheek. "I'll be right back"

Eleden walked down the long hallway and slipped into Thor's room. She closed the door quietly behind her and made her way over to the closet. She wondered inside and grabbed the first dress of hers that she saw.

"Can I help you with something?" She heard a booming voice behind her and slowly turned around. Panicked she was when she saw Thor standing in the doorway. Eleden returned the dress to its regular place.

"I am so sorry, my lord. I did not mean to intrude." She bowed her head to him, not daring to raise it. "I was simply fetching something that was mine" She felt him lay a hand on her shoulder and she tensed.

"Look at me" He demanded. She looked up at the prince and his eyes burned into her own. She looked away only for him to demand her eyes on him once more. Before she knew it his lips where on hers. She quickly pulled away from his passionate kiss and stared at him, shock painted across her face. "Eleden, my love, I am so sorry about the other night. I was only angry. I thought I was losing you. That blow should have been for my brother, not you"

"If you thought you were losing me then why did you push me away?" She asked. He wrapped his hands around her arms. She expected it to be rough like always but it was soft and gently.

"Because I would rather push you away then receive your rejection" He kissed her again and let go of her arms. Thor tangled his fingers into her hair and she placed hers on his shoulders. He deepened the kiss. She was shocked at how passionate the kisses were. Usually they were sloppy but now….they were better than Loki's. Almost. He was the one to break the kiss this time. "I know you fear such talk but I must say what is in my heart. Eleden, I love you with a burning desire. I would do anything to make you happy. And I would do this without anything return. I just want to feel you," He caressed her cheek with one hand while the other tangled into her fingers, "and be with you. So, my dear, I tell you again. I love you"

"Oh Thor. I love you too" She took the place of being the one to start the third kiss. Eleden let him slip his tongue inside this time. He could have easily pushed her up against the wall but instead he delicately lifted her up above his head. She prayed he wouldn't drop her this time.

"Do not worry love," He paused to catch his breath. "I will never let you slip from my hands again" He leaned up for another kiss but she pulled away. He settled her down on the floor once more. "It's my brother, isn't it?" She nodded her head and started playing with her fingers. He turned away and rubbed his chin with his hand. "It's me or it's him" He turned back to her. "Who do you love more?" She remained silent. "Which one of us makes your heart leap, your legs tremble and your mind to go unclear?"

"Both" She muttered.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you, speak up love"

"Both of you!" She exclaimed. "I want…..both of you" She said as she calmed. "That is a choice to hard to give an answer to. Now if you'll excuse me" She glided past him and left the room. She returned to Loki's chambers but hesitated to open the door. She kept walking.

Eleden sat down in the shade of a tree where she could allow her mind to clear. Both of them? What was she thinking? Certainly both of them wasn't an option but who did she love more? Loki or Thor? "Why is life so hard?" She muttered to herself.

"What's hard my dear?" Came Loki's beautiful voice. She looked up to find him smiling down at her. He sat down beside her and she tensed. "You're nervous" He inquired. She looked at him, her eyes asking how he knew such a thing. "Your fingers" He answered for her. "You fiddle with them when anxious" He took hold of her right hand and started massaging it. "Now what troubles you?"

She sighed and looked at the sky. The encounter with Thor today had been too much for her. "I'm just…a little homesick, nothing to be worried about" She rolled over so that her face was pressed against his body. She closed her eyes and breathed him in.

"I want to spend an eternity with you, my sweet Eleden." She frowned and gazed into his eyes. She pushed herself up so she could sit against the tree trunk. He leaned down and kissed her. "I want to be with you, every minute of every day. You are my everything"

"Loki, you know I get very overwhelmed by this kind of talk"

"I don't care, you should know how I feel" She soon fell asleep to his heartbeat. He smiled and could almost see their future together. He would rule Asgard with Eleden by his side. They would have a big wedding. Everyone would know that she was his and no one else's. They would have a child or two. She would be Loki's queen. Actually, she already is. "I love you Eleden" He whispered. It was safe to say when she could not hear it.


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

Eleden needed someone to talk to. She couldn't talk to Thor or Loki about how she couldn't choose between the two of them. No, she needed a friend or someone who would usually help her in these tough times.

"Loki" She whispered. He started waking up to the sound of his name. "Loki, I need your help" He awoke to see her smiling down at him and her hand busily stroking his hair.

"What do you need?" He asked, pretending that her waking up didn't bother him.

"Your help" She repeated. "Is there some sort of spell or something that can bring back the dead?" He shook his head. "Ok, is there a spell that will allow you to talk to someone who is dead even if it's only for a minute?"

"I don't know if there is a spell but I know of this woman. She feeds off desires. If seeing this dead person is your biggest desire then she would be able to conjure an illusion of the person you so desire to see"

"Yes but that woman is dead and in fact the person I need to talk to"

"Who is that you want to talk to so desperately?" She looked down at him and her mouth twitched. She sat back on her heels and sighed.

"My mother" He sat up against the headboard and took hold of her hand.

"Talk to me love" She lay down in his arms and he started stroking her hair just as she had before. "Is this about your home-sickness?" She shook her head. "You know, you can always return home. I wouldn't mind"

"I am home" She whispered. A few moments passed and she started playing with her fingers. "Loki, entertain me"

"How do you propose I do that?" She searched for her options.

"Show me you're magic. I have only heard stories about what you can do but I really want to see it" He put his hand over her eyes. "Loki, I don't like surprises" she complained. He lifted his hand from her eyes and she found herself staring straight at another Loki. She smiled and then another appeared. And another and another until she was staring at a room full of clones. "Ah, I must be dead. This is Valhalla, is it not?" He laughed and waved a hand. The clones vanished. He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"Well, thankfully for me you are not dead" He smiled. "Have you been entertained now?"

"Very much so" She closed her eyes and fell asleep to his subtle breathing and beat of his heart.

* * *

Eleden knocked on Thor's door and stared at her feet as she waited for him to open it. The door swung open and she plastered a smile upon her face. "Hey" He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. Thor pulled her into a hungry kiss. He bit down on her lower lip and she gasped into his mouth.

Eleden retracted from him after a minute of passionate kissing. "We need to talk" She wandered into the closet and grabbed a few of her dresses. "This situation," She began as Thor followed her inside, "is going to be tricky but I have made a decision. Both of you will try to please me and by the end I will choose who I inevitably wish to be with, ok?"

"I don't understand, why do you not choose now?"

"Because what if I choose the wrong one? That wouldn't be fun for me. Andy yes, I realise that it won't be fun for you or your brother but just think, I'll be the prize you win at the end"

"Or the prize I loose"

"I have feelings for you both. It's either this fifty-fifty chance or not at all, do you accept my offer" He nodded slowly. "Good, now I must leave so I can explain this to your brother" Eleden skipped off, leaving Thor alone.

"Wow, she really is a bitch, isn't she?"

"Loki!" Eleden called as she opened the door to his chambers. A smile spread across her grim face when she looked about the room. There was a path of rose petals leading here somewhere. She placed one foot in front of the other and started along the path, just like the yellow brick road in the wizard of oz.

The rose petals lead Eleden out of the room once more and she followed them outside of the palace. She pouted when she reached the end and found herself standing in front of a simple bench in the gardens of the palace. She sighed and sat down. "Well that sucked" That's when she felt someone brush her hair to hang over her right shoulder.

"Hello love" She heard Loki's sexy voice greet her. He laid a kiss upon her neck and she giggled. "You seem troubled" He walked around the bench and placed himself beside her. "What is it that worries you?" She looked over to him and offered a small smile.

"It seems that I...uh...I may still have feelings towards your brother" His smile faded and he stared at the ground. "But I still quite like you it's just...I kind of don't know which one of you I like more." She kissed his cheek in attempts to cheer him up. She tangled her fingers into his. "So I came up with an idea. Both of you will try to please me and by the end I will choose who I inevitably wish to be with." She smiled.

"So I can still be with you?" She nodded. "And you'll make your decision when exactly?"

"About a year, maybe earlier. Are you ok with all of this? Because if you don't then we can just stop being together now and I'll-"

"No!" He grabbed her by the neck and she grew fearful. "I will do everything to make you mine" Loki growled

"Then I suggest letting go of my neck" She croaked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. His eyes turned soft and he let go.

"My dear, I am so sorry" He bowed his head. "I have a temper" She stroked his hair for a little bit before he lay his head down on her lap, bringing his legs up to lie down on the bench. Eleden sighed, quite confused about what was happening. "Eleden, I'm really sorry"

"It's...uh...it's fine" A few awkward moments passed before she spoke again. "Come on, let's go" He sat up and she lifted him off the bench. "Just out of curiosity," She began as she linked her arm with his, "what were the rose petals supposed to lead me to?"

"Well I wanted us to talk for a while and then I was going to take you to your next surprise" She cocked her head to the side and twirled her finger into her hair.

"Why not take me there now? I mean it is getting dark. Best to go now" Loki smiled and they turned around. They started walking to whatever her surprise was.

* * *

"Oh Loki you didn't have to do this" Eleden said with content. She held his hand tightly and stared at what lay before her. Loki had organised a picnic for them in the moonlight where no one was around for miles.

"Nonsense. My sweet, you deserve only the best" She flushed and a childish smile crept upon her face. "Now come here" He sat down on the picnic blanket and pulled her down with him. He handed her a glass of champagne and her smile disappeared.

"Oh, I don't...I don't drink" He raised an eyebrow but neither the less he took the glass from her and drank it himself. "So what compelled you to do something of this much kindness?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago, it was our fourth conversation I believe and do you remember what I told you?" She shook her head and felt herself smiling as she waited to hear the rest. "I told you that I believe a woman should be treated with nothing but respect and that is what I intend to do for you"

"True" She says. "Every woman deserves respect but not all the time" Loki raised another eyebrow at her. "Some of us enjoy a little nastiness in the bedroom" She giggled.

"I'll make sure to remember that then" Eleden smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled in closer, making an appreciative noise. He began stroking her hair she shut her eyes. "I never want this moment to end" She nodded her agreement. "Eleden, I need to tell you something" She sat up straight and he shifted so that he was sitting in front of her. "My sweet, beautiful, darling Eleden," He began as he slipped his hand into hers. She began to grow anxious about what might be next. Loki knew she would fear the words he was about to speak but he had to tell her, "I have never felt more at bliss than any time of my living, you make me feel ecstatic just to be with you and around you. I cannot imagine a life without you. Eleden," He paused and she grew very timid. Tears sprang into her eyes.

"Loki don't say it. Please don't say it" She rubbed her eye with the back of her hand,

"I love you" Tears started falling from her eyes, crashing down like raindrops. "Ella dear, what is wrong?" She shook her head and stood up. She ran off, deep among the trees. She ran until she could no longer breathe and collapsed against a tree. She slid down and nestled on the ground. The poor girl was exhausted, distraught, lost. She was in so much pain from his wording. "Eleden!" She heard him call out. She had to keep going, to run away so he wouldn't find her. What had she done? She had led this man to believe that could be something when it could never be. "Eleden, please. I'm sorry" She used her little strength to push herself up but then found herself feeling faint. Everything in front of her was distorted and then it all went black.


	12. Chapter 12: Nights and Mornings

"Eleden" She heard her name being spoken. Someone's hand was gripping onto hers and another was stroking her hair. "Eleden, are you awake?"

"Here, let me try" A softer voice said. "Eleden, dear, please wake" Her eyes fluttered open. At first all she could see were fuzzy, distorted shapes but then they cleared and she found herself staring at both Loki and Thor who were staring back. "Oh thank the heavens" Loki exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Brother, don't overwhelm her. She is still quite weak" Thor warned him. The younger brother let her go and she lay back down. "Ella, are you ok?" His eyes said worried but his body did not. He stood there looking at her, arms folded over his chest. She nodded and stared back at the two. "Loki said he found you in the woods. What were you doing there?"

"I...I don't kn-know" She stuttered, staring at Loki for he knew why she was really there. "I-I can't remember" Loki tangled his fingers into hers.

"I'm glad you are safe dear" He admitted. "I was so very worried for you. It took me an hour to find you" He placed a hand on her cheek and brushed a thumb across her milky skin. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and Thor had to look away to stop himself from being sick. Loki gave her a soft smile when he pulled away and she returned it with a look of worry.

"Please don't do anything like that again, Eleden" Thor warned. "I cannot bear knowing that harm almost befell you" He slammed the door behind him as he left, clearly not happy that Loki had kissed her in front of him. Eleden looked up at him through thick eye lashes and sat up straight, pulling her legs up to her chest. She shifted uncomfortable as awkwardness fell about the room.

"Eleden, what was that?" His tone was more angry than worried. "I mean I tell you how I feel and then you just runaway..."

"Loki, I'm sorry but I-"

"You could've been hurt!" He exclaimed. "Or worse, you could have died" She looked down and started playing with her fingers. "You can't just do that; you can't run away like that. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes" A moment of silence passed. "Uh, could you please fetch Thor for me?" Loki stared at her in shock for a moment but he did as she requested, slamming the door just as Thor had.

The older brother returned to the room without Loki and sat down next to her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and softly cried into his neck. He reached around to the small of her back and softly kissed her temple. "Loki was mean" She sobbed. Thor smiled slightly.

Eleden's words traveled into Loki's ears as he listened to the conversation inside. A part of him died knowing he had made her cry twice in the last twenty-four hours. He walked away. He had no idea where he was going, he just had to leave.

* * *

Eleden tossed and turned in her sleep. She woke up, unfortunately unable to not have nightmare infested dreams. Tonight she decided to sleep in Thor's bedroom since there had been tension between her and Loki.  
She turned over to face Thor and found him staring at her. "Are you ok?" He whispered. Eleden looked back at him with innocent eyes and shook her head. He coiled his arms around her like a cobra and pulled her closer to him. "Is something troubling you?"

"Just a nightmare" She replied as though it was normal for her to have them. She smiled when he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"My hip still hurts" She muttered into his shoulder. He peeled away from her and pulled back the covers. He slipped out of bed walked around to her side. She sat up, wondering what he could be doing. He put a hand to her right hip, the one that she had injured, a gently massaged it. "Ah!" She hissed and he pulled away. "That hurts more"

"Is there anything I can do for you to stop the hurting?"

"Kiss me" He leaned up and did as she requested. She smiled against his lips. Thor threaded his fingers through her raven hair and she laid down, pulling him on top of her. Her hip still hurt but at least the kissing made her forget about it. "Wait, wait" She pulled away and put a finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" She signalled him to be quite and slid out of the bed. Eleden soundlessly walked to the door and that's when he heard the distant crashing. It sounded like glass. She slowly opened the door and peeked outside. The glass smashing was clearer now.

Thor watched her grab her cloak, place it around her and then slowly slip outside. He followed her and they wondered down the halls until they found the room in which the crashing was coming from. She looked back at Thor with worried eyes.

"Loki" She whispered when she realised who's room it had been they were standing outside of. She tried the door but it was locked. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. She let out a sigh of relief. "He's just practicing spells" She assured Thor when she heard incantations. She pressed her back to the door and smiled. That was until the door opened from inside and Loki yanked her arm, closing the door on his brother who remained outside.

Eleden looked around the room. None of the lights where on. The only way she could see was from the light of the full moon that shone through the doors to the balcony. Loki splayed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into him.

"What...what are you doing?" She asked him. He walked backwards, pulling her with him. He slipped his arm under the back of her knees and lifted her up. He placed her down on the bed. "Loki..." She trailed off. He pulled back the covers then lay down beside her. He pulled the covers over them and snaked his hand around her waist. Loki did the same movement Thor had done and brought her body close to his.

"Isn't that better?" He asked her. "Lying next to me instead of him" She smiled at his foolish jealousy.

"Well the bed is comfy, I'll give you that" He returned the grin. He placed his hand on her damaged hip and whispered an incantation. The pain imedietly retracted. She hadn't realised her could do that. Instead of thanking him with words she used her lips and pressed them against his own. He kissed her back, biting softly on her lower lip. She removed her lips from his when she got an idea. She thread her fingers through his hair and smiled. "How about mornings and nights I spend with you and during the day I spend time with your brother?"

"I don't know how I would feel about that" She looked slightly confused. "You'd be asleep half the time"

"True" She paused for a moment and chewed on her bottom lip. "Just kiss me" She pulled him into a passionate kiss, wondering if this would go on until she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Surprises and More Surprises

Quick A/N. Somebody posted a review saying that I haven't developed Eleden 'properly' because she is different than she was at the start of the story. I'm just going to clear it up for you now and say that is what is meant to happen. She is supposed to be that way. It's why it is called Dark Paradise. Paradise because they love her but Dark because she is mean and everything. The thing about being spoilt goes with the story.

* * *

Eleden awoke in an empty bed. She looked about the room but Loki wasn't there. She slipped out of the bed and wondered a bit. She ran her fingers along the binds of each book on the shelf. She heard the door opening and spun around. She quickly tried to find her dress that lay somewhere on the ground for all she was wearing was a little white slip.

Loki entered the room holding a tray of food. He placed it down on the desk and smiled at her. She blushed a little knowing that he was looking at her without her clothes on. "Good morning love" He greeted her. He hadn't looked at her yet. When he finally did he gaped at her. She rubbed her foot against her right leg and chewed on her lip.

"Good morning" She replied. She slowly walked over to him and laid a soft kiss on his cheek. She smiled up at him when she pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her own cheek onto his chest.

"I...uh...I brought you breakfast" She peered at the tray of food and her jaw dropped. There was so much food for one meal.

"You mean for both of us, right?" She asked as she looked up at him. Loki shook his head and she pulled away. "This is so much. This is like breakfast and lunch and dinner"

"You didn't have much when you were younger did you?" She shook her head and leaned against the desk. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Well I thank you, Loki" She smiled. She looked down remembering that she was still only wearing her little slip. She kissed him for a minute before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and sat her down. Ella kissed him with a much passion as she could. His hand slowly slid up her leg and then cupped her ass. He gave her a squeeze as he bit down on her lip. She gasped at both actions and pulled away slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just don't think I am ready for that yet"

"I'm sorry I just thought..." He removed his hands from her buttocks and brushed her hair behind her ear. He gave her a small kiss and smiled at her. "I want you to be happy"

"I am happy. I'm happy to be with you"

"Is...is my love not enough? I mean, why must you be with Thor? You have me" He explained as he tangled his fingers into hers.

"Loki, it's complicated. I would tell you if I could" She stood up and smiled down at him. She laid a quick kiss on his cheek before she picked up her dress from the floor and started putting it on.

"You don't have to wear that. I'm sure you look beautiful without clothing" She smiled at his joke and secretly hoped it wasn't actually a joke. "You could just wear nothing and stay in here with me all day long" She finished pulling the dress over her skin and walked back over to him. She sat down in his lap.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Too bad I promised Thor that I would spend the day with him"

"Be back before nightfall, I have something I want to give you"

* * *

Eleden hummed slightly and played with her necklace while she waited for Thor to change. She sighed as she sat down on the bed. He eventually emerged and picked her up off the bed. "Hello my dear" He said before greeting her with a kiss.

"My lord," She did a little, playful curtsy, "so what is it you have planned for us"

"You'll see"

Thor lead a closed-eyed Eleden down to the stables where she heard horses neighing. "Horse riding?" She asked. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do that since I fell off the horse last time" Thor ignored her and she opened her eyes.

"Not yet" He took her away from the stables and she wondered what it could possibly be that they were going to do. "And...open" She opened her eyes and found herself on a river bank with a small, two person boat close by.

"And it just never occurred to you that I hate cold things?" His mouth dropped open for he thought she would love it. "I mean honestly, you know me better than anyone"

"I-I'm sorry. Does this not make you happy?"

"No, your efforts make me very happy it's just you should probably listen more" She sighed though Thor was still confused. She climbed into the boat and waited patiently for him to join her.

"Did you know that Loki's birthday will be soon?" He asked as he joined her. She shook her head and played with her fingers. Oh how she worried about falling into the river. "There will be a ball, I do hope you will come"

* * *

"So how was your day love?" Loki asked as she returned from the day she had spent with his brother.

"Annoying" Eleden sighed as she sat down next to him on the bed. "Your brother really has to learn to listen to people more"

"I'm afraid that is a trait of his that cannot be fixed though people have tried. Now I have surprise for you, close your eyes" She shook her head for she was tired of having to close her eyes.

"Loki" Eleden droned as he placed his hands over her eyes. "I'll keep my eyes closed just take your hands off my face" He did as she requested. "Loki, you know that I hate surprises." Eleden complained as he picked her off the bed. "When can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet, my dear" He placed his hands over her eyes just in case she snuck a peek. He walked her through the room and stopped. She heard and door open and he pushed her through. Loki closed the door behind them. "Ok, you can look now" He removed his hands and she found herself staring at a smaller version of Loki's chambers.

"I don't understand what I'm looking at" She folded her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. It was the exact same. A bed facing east, a bookshelf full of books, a desk with a mirror, a boudoir, a walk in closet, a bathroom, a green plush couch that say in front of a fireplace.

"You are looking at your room, love" She turned around to face him, a look of confusion splayed across her face. "This is yours. I have moved all your clothing into the closet and had a few extra dresses made for you. The bathroom has those hair products you like to use. The bookshelf is full of books. This door here," He gestured to a second door, "leads straight into my room. And I even got you your own maid" At first she looked like she was going to kiss him but instead she kicked off her flats and jumped onto the bed. He smiled as she spun around one of the bed posts. She started giggling and collapsed into the pillows.

"I love it!" She cried. She jumped off the bed and rushed over to the bookshelf. She removed three and dumped them onto her desk. Eleden then ran into her new closet and he followed. She looked through the many dresses, smiling as she found the new ones. "You didn't have to do this Loki" She chirped as she jumped into his arms. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Ah yes but I wanted to. The palace is your home now and I want you to enjoy every moment of yourself being here"

"This isn't about yesterday, is it?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side. He shook his own head. "Ok, now leave. I want to change" He laid down on the bed and waited for her to emerge. He sneaked a peek inside the closet but she had already changed into her nightgown.

Eleden came out from inside the closet and sat down at the boudoir. She smiled at him as she brushed through her thick, wavy locks. She put down her brush and stood up again. She sat down on the bed beside Loki and leaned over to look down at him. "Hey, watcha doing?" He looked up at her, not fond of her Midgardian language. She tucked her legs under herself and smiled down at him. He sat upright and kissed her forehead.

Once again all the lights were out. Loki seemed to like it that way. He placed a small kiss on her lips, making her smile afterwards. She stared into his beautiful green eyes and her smile faded. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook head lightly and placed a hand on his cheek. She brushed her thumb over his milky skin a few times. He placed his own hand on top of hers. A shiver ran through her at his touch. She placed her other hand on his thigh causing him to twitch.

Loki pried her hand off his cheek and twined his fingers into hers. He placed his free hand on the small of her back as she stared at their interlocked fingers. He leaned in for a kiss and Eleden let him press his lips to hers. She shivered slightly so he waved his hand and the doors to the balcony closed. She pulled her lips from his for a brief second to admire his magic. Now there was no moon to help them see so they had to guess where everything was. She looked back at him and smiled before kissing him again.

She let a small moan escape her lips and he pulled away to speak. "Wait, Eleden" He had to put a hand on her chest to keep her from kissing him even more. "Is this going somewhere?" He asked. She was befuddled by his question. "I mean, are we going to..."

"No" She giggled. "Not yet"

"Have you and my brother ever-"

"Again, no" She placed her hands on his neck. "This is just innocent for now" Her lips where on his but then she pulled away. "Wait, did you want this to go somewhere?"

"Not if you don't want to"


	14. Chapter 14: Birthdays and Funerals

"Loki" He heard someone whisper. "Loki" It came again. He woke up in a haze and looked above him to where Eleden stood, the moonlight elevating her beauty.

"What is it?"

"I can't sleep." She complained. "Do you think I could stay here tonight?" He looked at her for a brief second before scooting over to make room for her. "Thank you" She slipped under the covers and sighed as she settled. "I had a nightmare" She explained.

"Not to be too bold but what of?" She glanced at him and burrowed her frow.

"Death" She said simply. She rolled onto her side and he wrapped his arm around her, causing Eleden to smile greatly. "Please don't let me go"

"Never" She turned over in his arms to face him and kissed his cheek. She pressed her forehead to his chest and fell asleep.  
Truth was she just wanted an excuse to stay with Loki tonight. Her real reason was because she missed sleeping next to him. Ella had gotten so used to it that she could no longer sleep alone.

* * *

Eleden turned away from the mirror when she heard a knocking at the door joining her chambers to Loki's. She tried to hide the childish smile that spread across her face before he walked through. He came up behind her, snaking his arm around her wait. She giggled and he kissed her cheek. He then handed her a letter.

"This came for you" He smiled. She took the letter from his hands, her fingers lingering on his. "Uh, breakfast is ready in the great hall"

"You go ahead, I'll just read this then I will meet you down there" He nodded then walked off. Ella opened the letter and begun reading.

Eleden never came down for breakfast. Thor wandered up to her room halfway through but he found the door locked. Loki tried when breakfast had finished. Thankfully he hadn't put a lock on the door joining their rooms.

He found her sitting on the floor, arms folded over the bed as she cried into them. Loki walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. She looked up and he sat down beside her. Ella started crying into his shoulder and he stroked her back lightly.

"My brother died" She said between sobs. She handed him the letter from her father that explained that there would be a funeral tomorrow. "Will you come with me?" She asked when he had finished reading.

"Yes, of course. Thor will be there too"

* * *

The funeral was held just behind Ella's home. It sat on the outskirts of a nearby village. It may have been the furthest house from the palace in all of Asgard. It was a simple ceremony. Open casket, flowers almost everywhere, only few people.

The cause of her brother's death was from a sickness he picked up back when they lived in Midgard. He didn't have many friends because he spent most of his days in bed and barely went outside.

Jeremy, Eleden's father, stood in front of the crowd as he carried out the ceremony. Eleden stood with the princes on either side of her, watching the casket like a hawk until her father called her over to him. Eleden stepped forward then turned back to the princes.

"I know you frown upon this Loki but it is tradition in my family" She walked up to the casket and her father handed her a knife. She slowly cut across her palm, causing Loki and Thor to cringe. She turned her palm over and let her blood drop onto her brothers clasped hands. Eleden handed the knife back to her father and he did the same. They then held their slitted palms together and chanted some incantation. The blood upon Lief's hands seeped into his skin, like a towel soaking up water.

Ella stepped back to where she previously stood and began crying. Loki coiled his arm around her waist and she placed her head on Thor's shoulder. The younger brother took her slitted palm and rubbed his thumb over the cut. It disappeared with his magic and she smiled. Eleden ripped her hand away and pulled out of his grip so that she could hug Thor. The older brother glanced at Loki with confusion but went along with her decision.

The ceremony finished and everyone disappeared. Eleden didn't move though. She stared at the casket, the two princes on either side of her. She walked up to it again and opened the now closed lid. The brothers watched her carefully place her head upon Lief's chest. She stayed like that for a while until Thor interjected.

"Ella, we should be going"

"No" She sobbed.

Thor pestered her for a while until Loki walked over to her and pried her off the dead body. He carried her back to Thor and placed her on the ground. "It's not healthy for you to stay here" Loki explained.

"He's dead" She spat. "My brother is dead. Neither of you know what that feels like." She began walking off. "Wish one of you were dead" She muttered to herself. "It would make life so much easier" She stopped walking and faced the two of them again. "I'm going to be away from the palace for a while. I'll go home and stay with my father for a while. "He'll need me if he spirals and starts drinking again"

And with that she walked off. Loki chased her down before she reached the front door to her house. "Ella wait" She turned at the sound of his voice and hid the smile that desperately wanted to spread across her face. He walked a little closer to her. "Do you want me to stay here with you? I can help...I don't know...do something"

"No, it's fine" She folded her arms over her chest for she was getting a little cold from the breeze. She held her arms out, indicating that she wanted a hug. He hurried over and she wrapped his arms around him. "Maybe you could stay for an hour or two"

"Of course" She pulled away and he kissed the top of her head. Ella held his hand and lightly dragged him around to the side of the house.

"This is my favourite tree" She smiled as she looked back at him. There was a small plank of wood hanging horizontally in the hair as it hung from the tree by two ropes. "And that is a swing I used to swing on when I was young" She sat down on the swing and watched him carefully as she wrapped her fingers around the rope. "Is something wrong? You look upset" Eleden inquired.

"I'm fine, dear" He sat down at her feet and looked up at her. The sun blocked her face from his sight but he was happy to know she was there. "I don't actually like you dressed in black though. It makes me a little sad" She looked into her lap as her nose twitched. "Do you mind if I change what you wear?"

"No, not at all. There would be dresses in my room, you may choose what I wear." She stood but he stopped her.

"There are other ways, love" She sat back down and cocked her head to the side, wondering what he meant. He waved his hand and the black dress she wore was replaced by a cream coloured one.

"Uh, thank you" She smiled at his magic. "I'm really sorry Loki" She whispered. "I know this isn't a great way to spend your birthday but thank you for coming"

"How did you know today was my birthday?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Thor told me" She grinned. "Oh, and there is a ball tonight, isn't there?" She droned as she put her face in her hands. She looked back up at him and he nodded. "Ok, I'll return with you to the palace, attend the ball with you and then return here tomorrow. Does that sound alright?"

"Of course" He stood up, lifting her into his arms as he did so. He spun her around, causing her to giggle.

* * *

Loki watched Eleden across the room as she conversed with his brother. What a terrible birthday. She had spent the entire night with Thor and payed little attention to him. She caught him staring and broke away her conversation. Eleden came up to him, her face beaming with delight. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Better now that you're here" Almost as quickly as she had arrived she was whisked away by a man asking to dance. Loki sighed and glared after them.

"My lord" He heard from behind. He turned to find another man standing there smiling "I would like to wish you are very wonderful evening on this, your special day"

"I thank you for your kindness but it seems not so wonderful. My partner, Eleden, has been so...aloof tonight"

"Eleden Callaway?" The man asked and Loki nodded. "Good luck" He scoffed, causing Loki to feel befuddled. "That girl is the devil. She'll pretend to love you, use you to keep her in the palace where she is treated like a princess then when she's had enough she will break your heart. My lord, she is not one to be with. Trust me, she has done this to three men before, myself included. Eleden is just toying with you and your brother. She loves neither of you. That woman is incapable of love"

Loki turned around to see Eleden across the room laughing and smiling as she engaged in a conversation with another woman. Her gaze fell upon him and she blushed. She waved her hand the tiniest bit to him before focussing her attention on the woman she was talking to.

'How could she be the devil?' He thought. 'I mean yes she is acting like a spoilt brat but she was so innocent before. Unless she was only pretending to be hurt by my brother. And this would explain why she has difficulty saying I love you'

He turned back to the man who had given him the warning. "What did you say your name was?" The man opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Derek" The voice said simply. Loki turned to find Eleden standing behind him. How had she gotten there so quickly? It didn't matter now.

Ella looked angry. She glared at the man he had been talking to. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him as she stepped around Loki.

"Uh," Derek began, "maybe we should go somewhere a little more private" He grabbed hold of her hand and yanked her through the crowd. She looked back at Loki. Her eyes were soft and innocent. That man must have been telling lies.

He followed Derek and Eleden and watched them carefully as they sat on a bench on the balcony. "Are telling the prince lies?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing" She glared at him.

"You think I'm doing to them what I did to you?" He nodded. "God, you are pathetic. It's been two years. Two years Derek. Move on!" She spat, her words poison to him. "I would never take advantage of someone I care so deeply for"

"So which is the one you care so deeply for?" She stood up, clearly unsure of how to answer his question.

"It doesn't matter. The point is that I'm not doing that to him. Sure, maybe I am acting like a spoilt brat but that's only because I don't have this. I'm not rich like the rest of you. I am very poor. I mean most of the time I didn't even get to eat. I sacrificed my own food for my sick brother who needed it more than I. I just want to enjoy it while it lasts because I know I will have to go back there one day and wear old, dishevelled clothes and eat nothing and sleep on an uncomfortable mattress." He eyed her cautiously. Her eyes began watering. A few tears rolled down her cheek as began speaking again. "I'm really sorry. I only did that too you because...I don't know. I won't do it again" He stood up and whispered into her ear.

"I did love you. I am sorry too for what I did"

"Well I would hope so. You took my child away from me!" She glared at him. "You know what, just leave. I don't want to see you again" He nodded his head, kissed the back of her hand and disappeared inside.

Eleden walked over to the edge of the balcony and sighed as she looked out across Asgard. Loki joined her. She didn't bother paying him any attention until he had finally reached her. He wiped away a single tear and she offered a smile before laying her head down on his shoulder.

"You never told me of your past" He inquired.

"Well I didn't think it mattered" She replied. He reached for her hand and used his other to stroke her raven hair.

"It does matter. Because now I know why you are demanding and why you act spoilt and why you are controlling and-"

"Hold up, I am not controlling" She told him as she lifted her head off his shoulder. He smiled at her and she returned it with reddened cheeks. "Hey," She gripped onto his arms and dragged him a little to the right, "this is where we first kissed" She smiled. She kissed him just as she had done that night two months ago. "Now come on, I wish to sleep" She looked down at the ground. "I mean, do you think we could leave this party because I am feeling quite tired? But if you want to stay you can. I'll just wait for you and-"

"Shh shh" He stopped her rambling at gripped onto her hands. "If you wish to sleep you can sleep. If you wish to sleep next to me, I will come with you" She raised an eyebrow, a little shocked that he would leave his own birthday party for her. "I would much rather be with you then waste my time with these people I either don't know or don't care for" He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up above his head and she giggled.

* * *

Eleden slipped into Loki's bed beside him and propped herself up on her elbow. He rolled over to face her and did the same. "Do you really think I am spoilt?" She asked him.

"Well maybe. You are demanding sometimes. And you are toying with my affections and my brothers so... yeah, I think you are spoilt" She looked down in shame then fell down onto the pillows. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

"No, no. Your right. I just I'm not used to such luxuries, I don't really know how to go about it. And I've never had to try and please two men at once"

"I thought it was we who were supposed to please you" Eleden smiled at him and said nothing. He laid down and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Sweet dreams love"


End file.
